


借海

by 抹茶朱古力大福 (gooseoftchaikovsky)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseoftchaikovsky/pseuds/%E6%8A%B9%E8%8C%B6%E6%9C%B1%E5%8F%A4%E5%8A%9B%E5%A4%A7%E7%A6%8F
Summary: 年轻人莫名其妙搞上总裁的故事。





	借海

一

山的后面有一片海。山不是大山密林的山，而是城市高楼林立尽头的一座小山包。从前这里故事很多，有淘金者破碎的梦想，也有分合与聚散的距离。或者只是为着一线生机，从这岸到那岸，不过都是过去了。恋旧无益。

  
此处山顶贫瘠得很，除了别墅就是野草，不过海倒是真真切切的蓝，固体的蓝。实在是因为这里还在开发中，官员还在纸上谈兵地围绕地皮扯皮，游客还未来得及污染处女地不曾有人涉足的干净。有趣的是，海边开了家高档旅馆。

  
不知是哪位富贵闲人，或者高瞻远瞩的投资人，早早地把这小片蓝得扎眼的海划归所有。不过可以预见的事实是，此时偌大的旅馆大堂里，地板光可鉴人，可惜鉴不到人——除了无所事事的服务生，没见着几位住店旅客。

  
其实大堂并不十分冷清，悠扬歌声回荡，就算再没有音乐鉴赏的天赋，单从吐词和音准来看，这乐队绝不是街头随便拉来凑数的。如今那位音乐鉴赏造诣很高的富贵闲人就在空调开得让人瑟瑟发抖的温度里埋头阅读笔记本里的电子资料，看不出多少听歌的雅兴。纵使坐在绵软的沙发上，他的脊背依旧挺得很直。尽管穿着一件居家套头衫，但神色冷峻、身材瘦削，鼻梁高得惊人，自成生人勿近气质。但是有人偏要来打扰。

  
警报声突兀地响起，这是有人未经允许擅闯酒店的铃声。只是个无关痛痒的低级警报，把这事打发给警卫处置便好，不过待那位酒店里唯一的住客点开笔记本电脑上的红点，接通酒店内网的摄像头尽职尽责地给他展示了不速之客的正脸后，他手指一顿，又多看了两眼，饶有兴趣地弹了弹身上不存在的灰，起身推门。

  
等他到的时候，那不速之客看着像是已经闹过一轮了，此时吊儿郎当坐在通往海滩的护栏上，颐指气使道：“叫你们经理来。”

  
那套头衫男子便上前一步，点头道：“我就是。请问，这位先生有什么需要我帮忙吗？”话说得礼貌，但举手投足都是淡淡的，没摆架子胜似摆架子。

  
“噢，贵店的服装真是随意，我差点儿没认出来。”护栏上的人对这冷淡的态度毫不介怀，仗着自己坐得高，略低头以俯视的角度睃着眼睛十分无礼地把对方从下往上打量了一圈，特意在几个不可说的部位停了一下，眼神介于侵略与猥琐之间，成功做到了各种意义上的欠揍：“我就是想看看海。山间之明月，与江上之清风……啧，人心不古呀，这年头连海都要付费观看了吗？”

  
“先生若是想看，自然看得。只要在酒店登记入住即可，房卡可以刷开围栏的感应锁。否则我们不得不以擅闯私人领地的名义请先生离开了。”对方自岿然不动。

  
“哦……可怜我被无情的大哥赶出了家门，穷得只能借宿街头，唉，竟连海都看不得。”那年轻人一脸失望，原本亮晶晶的眼睛也黯淡下去，跳下护栏可怜巴巴地走了。

  
那人没叫住他，只是抱臂一言不发地盯着那年轻人的背影消失在夕阳下，脑海里过了一遍今日早报金融板块的头条，嘴角牵出一丝不知是喜是怒的笑纹。旁边的下属见他有几分兴致的样子，知情知趣地恭敬道：“梁总，若是需要的话，下属可以安排。”那年轻人除了有些桀骜，不论是脸蛋还是身材，倒几乎可以算得上完美的一夜情对象。那位梁总闻言只是捻了捻手指，淡淡扫了他一眼：“你想安排，怕是有些难度。”

  
梁总这句话回得看似情理之中，实则意料之外。姓梁的总裁满大街多的是，但能被叫做梁总的，仅此一位。如今国内经济命脉被三大财团掌控，其中之一就是这位梁任琪先生把控的梁氏集团。此人是真正的白手起家，后起之秀，今年未及不惑之年就已经能与另外两大世家三足鼎立，足见手腕了得。除却取向有些上不得台面，有需求也从未委屈过自己，因而花边新闻不少，可谓是极优秀的黄金单身汉。不过最近也是多事之秋，廖家看似家大业大，但经过几十年前的几场混战，近年又有些经营不善，已是渐渐没落下去，只是百足之虫勉强维持罢了；而季家才办了老头子的丧事，正值换届上位之乱，对方都觉得对方有机可乘，一时迎头对上，一夕打破平衡。此时梁总倒成了个烫手山芋，不论他如何站队，势必带来一场腥风血雨。于是大家很快发现这位敬业的梁总突然人间蒸发，无论如何都寻不见踪影。原来正是这偏僻海边的富贵闲人。

  
那下属原以为这也是趋之若鹜想往这绝对权贵床上爬的小年轻之一，听他这句话的弦外之音，似乎还不是个简单人物。于是检讨了一下自己的识人辨色能力，恭敬地留自家老板一个人在那冻死人不偿命的空调房里面对电脑坐成一尊沉默的美人雕塑。

  
还没来得及安排，那年轻人第二日又主动送上门来了。这次是来正儿八经面试的，面试职位是大堂的歌手。歌手工资不算高，重点在于可以包吃包住。梁面试官看着面前跃跃欲试信心十足的年轻人，静静听完他一番把自己夸得天花乱坠的自我介绍，面上看不出什么表情，只是叩了叩桌子：“何子宁是吧？唱一句。”

  
自称何子宁的青年一愣，毫不怯场地清了清嗓子，张口就是一句：“天上的星星参北斗啊！”声音之大嗓子之洪亮惊飞了窗台上的几只麻雀。梁总看着他，突然弯唇一笑，眉眼舒展开，竟如化冰美人，说不出的好看。只是这微笑转瞬即逝，他慢吞吞把笔盖盖上： “何时能上班？”

  
何子宁至始至终没挪开过盯着梁总的眼神，呆了一瞬，爽快地一打响指：“Now！”

  
“去找小陈领房卡和饭卡，一会两点过来上班。时间表务必记好。”梁总收了记录本，准备回房。只听那年轻人在身后握着房卡欢天喜地地宣布：“多谢梁经理，先借海一观！”可惜不解风情的梁总脚步节奏都不曾变化，径直走进电梯，上了楼。年轻人见他一副装聋作哑的样子，却也毫不介怀，笑嘻嘻把房卡往脖颈上一套，朝海滩上跑去。

二

梁总的房间其实并非别人想的那样，作为酒店的主人，定是给自己预留了最好的那间，有着超大床或者超软沙发，其实只是个普普通通的标间。他当然不是远离享乐的苦行僧派，只是干这一行，睡眠是最无用的附属品，当他几十年如一日地压缩自己的睡眠时间，自然就越发不需要一切能够帮助他延长睡眠的东西，比如说大而绵软的床，或者有着天鹅绒靠背的沙发。床在做爱时才能最好地发挥它的价值。不过他的那间标间能看见最好的风景。

落地窗一尘不染，外面是那片海。海浪往沙滩上的一溜椰子树上堆，叠出泡发的蛋糕裱花。梁总是个爱海人，也是个善观海人。他十分清楚从哪些角度能观赏到海的全貌与最佳的美丽。有钱人总是有些雅致的爱好，比方说季家大少爷喜欢盘玉，有次两家商业会谈，季大少从窗外一眼望见那阳光下波光粼粼的海牙，笑说：“梁总真是好雅兴，这海都能盘出包浆了。”不过是商业互吹形式的戏言，倒是给新闻周刊一字不落地记录下来。

  
但是他此时一眼看见的是海上的人。确切地说，是海上那唯一的人。先前只是露了个脑袋，然后是脖颈，宽肩与肌理分明的小腹，荧光绿的泳裤。那人在沙滩上伸了一个大大的懒腰，肌肉拉出美丽的形状。被拉长的猫。观海人梁总突然有点口干舌燥。他喝了一口桌上放凉的咖啡，有条不紊地点了保存，关机，合上电脑。手头上的资料不急。他插手的时机还不到。

  
梁总作为一条打定主意隔岸观火的池鱼，最近他不便出面，自然也不好与外面的人接触，他也不得不拒那些可口的小情人们于门外。梁总决定去沙滩。

  
懒洋洋躺在沙滩上晒日光浴的何子宁对梁总说：“我总觉得海是活物。”

“怎么讲？”

  
“你看，树动是因为有风吹，但海无时无刻不在动。涨潮，落潮。每一波海浪都与前一个海浪不一样。”

  
梁总看向他，没想到年轻人一直在盯着他看。他们在对方的眼睛里看见了一些相似的东西。霎时间海浪的声音也小下去。梁总起身，拍了一把何子宁的肩头，“你不该这么冒进。”走出阳光辐射的领地，他突然一笑，手上是年轻人肩膀上粘腻的汗水和细小的沙粒。

  
午后两点，何子宁准时上班。他洗过澡，头发还未来得及吹干，身上裹着一股海水与沐浴露混合的味道，比梁总还要像个度假客人。他清了清嗓子，拉过话筒来试音。他唱音阶，do re mi fa so，然后对着沙发上的梁总笑得灿烂：“老板要听什么？”

  
“难念的经。”

  
年轻人撇了撇嘴，梁总在故意刁难他。这首歌词多且密，快节奏慢歌，且不说能不能记住词，倘若肺活量不大唱到后面基本上只剩喘气的分了。不过他还是开口唱起来。

  
年轻人的声音其实很好听，高音处不是一尘不染的清澈，不知是不是发音略靠后的原因，带出了一点磨砂的质感。他不巧站在空调风口，唱歌的时候闭上眼睛，额前的碎发飘飘荡荡，凭空多了几分凌乱的勾人。梁总深深地看他一眼，这小子开头还是认真的，到后面开始乱唱词，明知道跟不上节奏，便含含糊糊唬弄过去。偏偏把“贪欢一晌”唱得好似加了渐强符号。

  
此时大堂里只有两个人。他和他。

  
梁总慢慢踱过去，站得很直，居高临下地用食指刮了刮年轻人嘴边的话筒。沙沙，动作暗示性很强。年轻人还是站没站相，斜斜垮垮地靠着背后的墙，不自觉拉大了两人的高度差。于是他只能仰起头，含混地唱：“天阔阔雪漫漫共谁同航。”

  
两人的距离迅速拉近。

  
在大堂里荡漾的歌声只剩下伴奏。喘息声被话筒放大，然后被移开推至墙角。后脑勺抵着墙，坚硬的，嘴唇却在触碰柔软。但是牙齿却是尖利的，显得这个漫长的吻比深情少了点爱意。不过这不重要。快乐才是真正的。

  
梁总把年轻人推到沙发上时，他伸出舌尖舔了一口对方有些红肿的嘴唇，舌头马上被对方缠上了，那小子一边含含糊糊地说：“老板不可以乱搞上下级关系呀……”，手却没闲着，用力一扯，梁总的领带就掉了一半下来。衬衫的纽扣被解开，露出苍白的皮肤和脆弱的脖颈。何子宁用小臂勾住对方的后颈，湿漉漉地从锁骨舔下去，直到胸口，他在乳晕处打了一个圈，就感觉对方的呼吸陡然沉重起来。他这才反客为主，把他口中的“老板”按进沙发的靠枕上，去解那人早已皱巴巴的西装裤。那里已经顶起来了。

  
梁总的手指生得很好看，细长而骨节分明，此时何子宁能感觉到对方灵巧的手指顺着他的腹肌往下滑，隔着他的牛仔长裤把玩他的欲望之处，此人深谙隔靴搔痒的妙处。他轻喘出一口气，去摸口袋里装的润滑剂和套子。

  
西裤早被他扒下来，身下人毫不避讳地大张着腿，展露着那隐秘之处，好看的手指在自己身体里来回进出。手上沾满润滑剂的胶体，随着动作发出水声，带出一点白色的泡沫，激得他更硬了些。实在是因为他给那人弄得不得法，于是手中的润滑剂被抢走，变成一场淫靡的独角戏。他不甘示弱地弯腰俯身，去吻对方翘起的阴茎，额头向下，头发扫在胸腹上，像一个虚假的臣服。

  
等他真正冲进去的时候，两人都发出满足的喟叹。甬道很紧，软肉挤着他的前端，在他抽出的时候又竭力挽留，他发了狠，把对方的一条腿拉起来，用力进出，每一下都研磨着敏感点，看对方在他的进攻下颤抖着大腿断断续续地射精。他忍了一会，等那人后穴收缩带来的射精欲望稍减，本想从后进入再来几轮。却听见梁总喘息着，沉沉地说：“我不喜欢这个姿势。”下一秒他被人按倒，看着高鼻梁总裁压着他的胸膛，缓缓扶着他的阴茎坐下，动的节奏也像是他的人，不紧不慢，但是绞得人丢枪缴械。后来两个人又搞了几轮，终于气喘吁吁地松懈下来，沉溺在高潮带来的余韵中。梁总面色酡红，眼神依旧是冷静的清明。他拍他的屁股，让他退出去。两人的下身都湿得一塌糊涂，精液和润滑剂混在一起，黏在小腹和胸口。梁总的下巴上粘了一点白，何子宁就勾着他的脖子舔干净。对方瞥了他一眼，手指在唇边抚过，推开他，光脚踩过地上弄脏的西服，赤裸着直接进了电梯。电梯往上走，1，2，3。

三

梁总在看海。

  
不同时间的海是不同的，不同的海各有各的好看，但唯有夕阳下的海当属绝色。那时候的海和天是镜与影，夕阳的色彩多变，从赤橙到朱红，再到檀紫，碧色的海就与天相互倒映，凑出一桌碧波荡漾的满汉全席。

  
繁忙工作中一场酣畅淋漓的性爱是很好的调剂品，当然前提是不放纵。他用舌头舔了舔上颚，但是那次太爽了，爽过头了。他承认那年轻人的脸蛋和身体对他有很大的吸引力，他还没昏头到认为那种吸引力是爱情。也不是体位的问题，他确实很少在下面，但是回想之前的寥寥几次，他不觉得那是十分美好的经历。总而言之，对上一场性爱过分回味不是件好事。虽然已经过去了两天，但是他的身体正在怀念，正在上瘾。他面无表情地盯着自己的勃起，走进浴室洗了个冷水澡。出来的时候，天色已经黑尽了。他坐在电脑前，给总部打了两个视频电话。更何况，时机已经要到了。不出差错的话，他可以当那个渔翁。

  
第二天梁总吃早餐的时候碰到了何子宁。他穿了件白T，手上拿着一杯牛奶，另一只手飞快地打字，像是微信的界面。然后牛奶不负众望地弄脏了梁总的衣服。梁总坐着没动。低劣的勾引套路。年轻人手忙脚乱地给他擦奶渍，手不知不觉移到下面，然后两个人就顺理成章地滚到了一起。很显然这次何子宁做足了准备工作，不单扩张得又温柔又舒服，而且嘴上骚话不停：“老板我想你了。那里也想你了。”他抓住梁总的手向下引，果真十分有精神地挺立着。两人肌肤相亲，热津津地出了一身汗。这次是在餐厅的桌子上。既没有别的客人，服务生也悄无声息地离开了。

  
餐厅的桌沿是钝的，但是依旧硌得腰上留下一条细细的红痕。何子宁看梁总微微皱眉，于是托了一把他的屁股，拉起他的两条长腿卡在自己的胯骨上，这个体位入得很深。不过他们都不着急。他们有的是时间慢慢享受。梁总就着这个姿势缓缓撑起来，阴茎在体内变化位置，他没忍住漏出一声呻吟。年轻人低头想吻他，被他挡住了：“等下。”

  
香槟盛在笛形玻璃杯里。高而窄的杯身，气泡冉冉上升，在小直径杯口爆裂，无声的。梁总含了一口杯中物，仰头接吻。酒液被渡过去，沿着口唇溢出，顺着突起的喉结落进半开的衣领里。顶着大灯罩的黄色暖光，总裁眯着眼睛看他，睫毛在眼睑打下一片阴影：“醉吗？”眼神像技术绝佳的狩猎人盯着他的猎物。温柔的怜悯。

  
年轻人眼神一变，刚刚那一瞬间他几乎是屏息的。饶是他平日夸张百倍，表现得情根深种，但那一刻他的心真实地往上一牵，魂牵梦绕的牵。他不得不承认，自己被引诱了。他喘息着把自己塞进对方身体里，他在占有一个不能够被占有的人。他两手抱着对方瘦削的腰，用力地顶弄，速度加快，那个男人把头埋在他的胸前，断断续续地喘息，呼吸中也带着酒香。他隐约觉得两个人都有一瞬的失态，但是他们都掩饰得很好。他把杯子里剩下的香槟倒在男人的乳尖，闪着晶亮的光，于是他贪婪地吮吸，他觉得他醉了。总裁捏住年轻人的下巴，强迫他抬起头来和他对视，目光是饶有兴致的戏谑：“我以为你会把那杯奶倒上去，小孩。”

  
何子宁原本想回一句“我成年五年了。”但转念一想，这话多少有点示弱的意思，于是只好一言不发地把男人肏上高潮，看他那一刻失神的目光，然后去亲吻他带着细纹的眼角。逢场作戏常常也要讲求基本法。比如说一个以假乱真的承诺。但是他们不会说。

四

梁总靠着窗看滑落的雨点。雨中的海也很美，带着凶性的美。潮水上涨，海浪的声音隆隆带着怒意，比往日更为吵闹。他小的时候喜欢在大雨倾盆的时候到沙滩上去，雨点砸到脸上，清凉的疯狂，浪在雨里狂欢，他就在浪里狂欢。他喜欢这种大自然的疯狂，危险的魅力让他着迷。等他开始学会收敛自己的喜怒，他日渐沉静，但依旧保留了在雨天看海的旧习惯。

  
过了一会，他才意识到他似乎在想一个人。他起身拉上窗帘，隔绝了他与那片海，隔绝了危险与美丽。他打开邮箱，发送邮件，然后对计划书做了些微修改，保存。

  
第二天，季氏集团股票大跌，因为旗下的一个公司被梁氏集团收购。众人哗然。此时季氏的新一任继承人还未宣布。未宣布意味着内斗还没结束。有人说，鼎立的局面要维持不住了。确实如此。

  
下午梁总才从房间里出来。一整个上午他都在开视频会议。收购的事是他自作主张，他没和几个股东商量，因为这是个险局，首先投票就不会被通过。不成功便成仁。但是高风险意味着高回报。这是他一向秉承的原则。他向往危险的美丽。

  
他从房间里出去，径直走上沙滩。他在这里待的时日不多了，第一颗棋子已经落下，棋局已然开盘。他的集团需要他。但是他还想再看看海。

  
但这次海不属于他一个人。年轻人盘腿坐在沙滩上，夕阳把他的背影笼着，缩成一线的身影看着有些恹恹的。他走上前，年轻人抬起头，与他想象中不同，他的眼睛亮亮的，夕阳的所有光辉似乎都盛在里面。抬起的上目线可以把人显得稚嫩可爱。对绝大部分老男人来说都是大杀器。

  
夕阳里的少年说：“这海真美。但是我明天就要走了。”

  
“我知道。”

  
“我会想念这片海的。你会想我吗？”

  
“会。”

  
得到肯定回答的年轻人笑了起来。这和他以往的笑不一样，有点像今天的海风，苦咸的，沾上落日寂寥的味道。他就着两个人一站一坐的姿势，把头靠上男人的大腿，脸贴上去轻轻磨蹭，像一只乖顺的小狗。但是小狗有尖牙。

  
他用牙咬开裤链，伸出舌尖舔弄鼓起的地方。那里很快就濡湿了一小片。他瞥了一眼总裁的表情，把他的内裤彻底拉开。那个粗长的东西弹出来，已经硬了。他张开嘴，用温暖的口腔包裹阴囊，再用灵活的舌逗弄，他感觉到对方开始微微颤抖。于是他整个含进去，含得很深。那双纤长白皙的手插进他的头发，抚摸他的头皮，把他脸旁的碎发捋到耳后。“你很漂亮，你知道吗？”暗沉微哑的嗓音，像他脚下的沙粒，这是总裁第一次夸他。他开始深喉，阴茎挤压喉道让他有干呕的欲望，他的心跳加速，砰砰砰，他觉得自己在被干，阴茎在他的粘膜里撑开，但自己面前的男人极尽温柔地爱抚他，指尖从他的眉骨，到鼻梁，再到张开的嘴唇，专注得像记住爱人的相貌。那人射在他的嘴里，他没躲开，也没打算躲开。他吞了进去，甚至伸出舌舔自己的嘴唇，像是吞进了珍馐佳酿：“梁总真的很美味。”

  
男人的目光柔软下来，他叉开腿在他身上跪下，慢慢给年轻人翘起的阴茎戴安全套，他在给他口交的时候也勃起了，热烘烘的荷尔蒙在他们之间炸开。他缓缓坐下，膝盖在沙砾上压出一个小坑。沙滩起初是暖的，在夜攀上海面的过程中渐渐失去温度。但性爱是滚烫的。

  
月亮升起来，投下两个人交叠的身影。这次年轻人的动作不似以往温柔，可以说是粗暴的。他狠狠地干进去，故意后入，把对方的腰臀捏得青紫。不过男人没有皱眉，也没有像之前一样阻止他，说“我不喜欢”。他目光很柔和，像长辈看一个后辈，只有高潮的时候让他短暂失神，大腿无意识地颤抖，脚趾蜷缩起来。他们身上都是沙子，黏在汗水淋漓的皮肤上，精液在沙滩中消失不见。

  
何子宁抱着梁总到海边，一直走进海水里。他们在浪花里做爱，海水冲过敏感的臀缝和睾丸，引起一阵颤栗。他突然想起年轻人说过的海水活物论，这下就是3p了。于是他低低地笑起来。

  
今夜注定是荒唐的一夜。

  
他后来几乎失去意识，似乎到后面完全射不出东西，于是他在海里失了禁。他只记得海水咸腥的味道和波涛起伏压迫胸口的窒息感。年轻人抱住他，头埋在他的肩窝，无声地哭了。他说：“梁先生，我好像有点喜欢你了怎么办。”不过也许只是海水滴到他的肩膀上。后来两个人似乎一起回了房。

五

他的房间？

  
梁总突然坐起来，太阳已经升起来了。房间里只有他一个人，身上的酸痛提醒着他昨夜的放纵。电脑在他的床头柜上静静躺着。他不用看就知道已经被动过了。

  
他捏了捏眉心，他没有生气。这一切都是他自找的。他见到那个年轻人的第一眼就认出了他的身份，虽然他们从未正式见过面。季家把他们的二子保护得很好，季家二少从未在公众场合露过面。不过他与父兄如出一辙的眉眼让人很难不把他和季家联系在一起。更何况，他也没打算掩饰——何同音禾，禾子季，二少单字一个宁，季宁。

  
早晨季家大少宣布出任季氏集团董事长。正式采取雷霆手段与廖家硬刚。这是一场持久战。一旦廖家显出颓态，梁家与季家合作是迟早的。梁家收购公司当晚廖家有好几个大动作，廖家在赌梁任琪的渔翁得利之心。他赌对了，唯独漏了一个变数，那就是为了不被卷入继位风波而被强行丢出家门的季家二少。季大少为了避免他不省心的弟弟成天想着拿自己账上的几个小钱做空这家收购那家，特意冻了他的卡，没想到这人竟然误打误撞跑到梁家老巢里去了。过不多时这小子屁颠屁颠跑回来，给他哥丢了个硬盘芯片，叹息一般地说：“谢谢我，我把梁狐狸绑上你的贼船了。”被惊掉下巴的他哥差点没按住他胖揍一顿。这小子胆大包天，即便深入狐狸老巢全须全尾回来了，但就算是马后炮也让他哥后悔了一晚上没睡好觉。季宁没敢说自己还把那老狐狸干了，怕被关心则乱的他哥灭口。

  
梁总预约了与季大少的私人会谈。他一大早便直飞总部。飞机上他检查了一遍电脑里的资料，发现数据都有一些微妙的改动，他有存档的习惯，所以只是鸡毛蒜皮的小麻烦。其实这次不过是年轻人的小打小闹，多年经验和教训让他足够谨慎，电脑里只存放了部门收集的市场上用以统筹规划的数据和他做了修改的计划书，就算泄密对他的集团也不是什么灭顶之灾。只是这次他确实有些疏忽，毕竟凭借季氏的聪明才智，借助这些相关数据也能把他的走向猜个三四。这次只是逼他这个高高挂起的渔翁让点利罢了，前提是他不与季氏为敌。只要他无意撕破脸皮对着干到底，一切都好说。归根结底还是看他对季宁的态度。商界，什么都可以拿来利用，就算很多机会并不是提前计划好的。这些规则，穿着三件套的衣冠禽兽人人心知肚明。

  
上午10点一家小茶馆的顶层迎来两位贵宾。密谈两小时后，紧闭的房门才打开，正好赶上餐点。双方的商谈似乎颇为顺利，还顺便共进了午餐。但据小道消息称，二位握手分别时，梁总似笑非笑在梁大少耳边说了句什么，梁大少陡然变色。还有个无关痛痒的记录，据说梁总离开之前，脚步一顿，莫名其妙地夸了路边一个小店铺放来招徕客人的bgm。似乎当时放的是一首粤语金曲“难念的经”。不过都是些花边小报的捕风捉影。

  
梁总这边和梁氏集团友好会晤，共画美好蓝图，没想到回头就放出梁意欲买断一项科技专利的消息。逆全球化的苗头早已出现，这项技术就乘了这阵东风，取名“rejuvenation”，意为回溯。创建动机不是向外，而是向内。信息化时代的一切都可能瞬间丢失，但这项技术通过追踪建模，据称可还原一切损失的信息：好比被屏蔽的内容，被删除的文章，被丢失的历史以及被遗忘的过去。时光倒流的后悔药，非常有吸引力，毕竟这次战场在国内，战斗的资本只有资源，因为资源的总量永远是固定的。谁占了先机谁就是赢家。这“rejuvenation”看上去是个绝佳的先机。

六

梁总办公桌上有一个蓝色的水晶球。不是真正的水晶球，而是那种带八音盒，廉价而烂俗用来当作生日礼物的水晶球。和深色的办公桌显得格格不入。水晶球里面有黄色的小沙粒，粗糙的泳裤小男孩以及一个卡通图案游泳圈。小男孩在看海，但是他泡在蓝色颜料的水里，像在海里看海。让人不禁感到滑稽的错乱。

  
梁总拨动八音盒的发条，沙粒在海水里腾然四散，单调的do do so so la la so，小星星。然后他接到前台的电话，说有来客。他再次拧上发条，这次多拧了两圈，约莫以放完这首曲子。

  
最后一段加上了低八度的哼唱——年轻人歪着脑袋靠在办公室的玻璃门边，道：“想不到梁总会喜欢这种小玩意儿。”

  
梁总的视线依旧落在水晶球上，只是微笑：“我以为你第一句话不是说这个，季二少。”最后三个字发音很清晰，梁总抬头，目光带了点别的意味。

  
这次年轻人规规矩矩穿着西装，袖口能看见玫瑰图案的精致袖扣，头发梳得齐整，鼻梁上架着金边眼镜，像个年少有为的精英。精英走上前去，绕开宽大的桌子，径直走到梁总面前去，然后低了头：“对不起。”

  
梁总的领带被牵住，他被困在他的老板椅里，前路被一个香甜而温顺的吻堵上。椅子的轮子转动起来，椅背靠上背后的墙壁。眼镜磕在桌上，发出轻微响声。

  
“这层楼只有你的一个办公室。你下午六点半下班，当然，可能会更晚。你的秘书会在两点半给你送纸质资料。你的午餐会在十二点左右送到。所以，我的道歉时间有三个小时零四分钟。现在时刻八点五十六分。”年轻人对他微笑，眼睛眯起来，像个偷糖的恶劣小孩。他垂着眼睛看他的sweetheart，睫毛都带着孩子气的委屈。

  
“你会原谅我么？”年轻人用鼻尖轻轻触碰椅子上男人的鼻尖，再想靠近，就被两根手指戳上了脑门。他于是顺势含住手指，用柔软的口腔包裹着，吞下去。他眼风斜飞，眼尾上扬，办公室灯光明亮，照在眼睛里，三分像含着泪。但这三分像已经足够了。

  
梁总一颗一颗地解他的西装纽扣，从玫瑰袖扣解起。他把金色的纽扣放在桌上，又被坐在他腿上的年轻人拈起来，不由分说塞进对方的上衣口袋。他含着他的耳垂喷出热气：“学长，毕业了可以留一颗纽扣给你么？”

  
梁总淡淡看他一眼：“学弟你跟踪我去洗手间好多次了，肖想了我多久呢？”手指穿过鬓角，划过对方的喉结，勾起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

  
老板椅不堪重负地发出嘎吱声。

  
手好看的人，别的地方一般也好看。比方说梁总的脚踝，要比别的男人都纤细修长一些，盈盈不足一握。现在被年轻人握在手里。他的眼神像观瞻艺术品。不是易碎的水晶，而是一个真实的、有力的男人的脚踝。他小心翼翼地给这个艺术品系上银色的链子。链子坠着一颗做工精致的银质海螺。他垂下头，露出脆弱的脖颈，虔诚地吻了吻：“赔罪的赠礼。可以一直戴着吗？”

  
他顺着裤管摸下去，梁总的腿上有恰到好处的肌肉，笔直而健美。这很痒，于是笔直而健美的长腿习惯性地攀上他的腰。他们都硬了。

  
梁总用膝盖推他：“右下抽屉自己拿。”

  
季宁笑出两颗尖牙：“这是总裁给自己备的呢，还是……”

  
“给你。”

  
梁总敞着衣襟，随意搭着两条赤裸的腿，靠在椅背上漫不经心道：“你不在的时候，就想你……想你是怎么进来的。”

  
年轻人猛地将他压倒，他仰头，续道：“然后自己弄……”年轻人看见他眼里一闪而过的笑意，明知这男的嘴里没一句真话，但他还是不禁下腹一紧。梁总蜷起一条腿，方便季宁给他扩张，手还撑在办公桌上，当着身边人的面把桌上一叠资料都收进一个小柜子里，若有所指：“家贼难防。”

  
季宁赌气道：“我这次是来道歉的。”他抓住那人四处撩拨的手举过头顶，用领带绑了个死结。梁总被他两头钉着动弹不得，毫无困窘神色，坦然相视：“难道不是因为rejuvenation来兴师问罪的吗？”

  
季宁突然停下动作，呆了一瞬，继而凶狠地扑上去。

  
风从半开的窗户吹进来，桌上的空白速写纸轻飘飘荡悠起来，又落下去。季宁把他干得目光散乱，嘴唇断断续续地溢出呻吟，然后拖着他去房间里那一扇一尘不染的落地窗。办公室在27层，从落地窗看过去，能拥有绝佳的俯瞰视野。在众人头顶做爱，带来被窥探的隐秘快感。熙攘人群与川流车辆，映照出现代都市的喧嚣。这是都市的海，一刻不停地流淌着，运动着，被看不见的潮汐力推动前进着。天真者认为海是活物，世故者不愿戳穿真相，毕竟月圆不是夜夜如此。

  
季宁从身后抱住男人，把头搁在对方的肩上，叹息一般地说：“我不愿与你为敌呀。”他从玻璃的反光里看见男人的表情，像是在发怔，也许是累的。他们的目光在玻璃里某个不存在的点相遇，充满深情与情欲。

  
高潮的时候两个人一起去的，梁总翘着阴茎，精液顺着玻璃缓缓流下去，留下一条蜿蜒的痕迹，手腕被领带勒出红印，显得有些狼狈。他们就着这个姿势拥抱，亲吻，直到电话铃声响起。

  
“梁总，你的午饭到了。”年轻人懒懒道。

  
“我知道。”

  
“那怎么不接电话？”

  
“见了你，午饭不吃也罢。”

  
“我把你喂饱了么，嗯？”

  
梁总瞥他一眼，笑了。

  
“行，那我们继续。”

  
……

  
梁总把玩着那个海螺银饰，也不知摁动了哪个机关，竟然咔嚓一声弹开了。海螺原来是空心的，里面装着一小撮沙粒。他突然想起年轻人走的时候突兀地提起：“我之前说借海是认真的。还有那里的沙粒。”梁总捻了捻沙子，轻哼了声：“借花献佛。”

  
年轻人还说：“梁总，我劝您不要执意购买rejuvenation，这是在对季家宣战。”

  
梁总一条腿还搭在年轻人的腰上，闻言只是意味不明地盯着桌上的水晶球笑：“……这是你的威胁，还是季家的？”

  
季宁深深地看了他一眼，然后起身离开。他说：“这只是我的提醒。”

七

两天后，廖家与梁氏竞标。一星期后，rejuvenation被爆出技术造假，持有80%股份的廖家终于被这根稻草压垮，宣告破产。一场轰轰烈烈的贸易战如此草草收场，竟显出几分未完待续的若有所失。

  
庆功宴上才俊们西装革履，端着酒杯交谈甚欢，一派其乐融融的景象。梁总和季大少碰杯，季大少笑得春风得意：“梁总合作愉快！”梁总点点头，把杯中酒干了，径直走向他身后的季宁：“季总不引荐一下吗？”

  
“这是我弟，季宁。这是梁氏集团的董事长梁任琪。”

  
季宁朝他眨眼，郑重地伸出右手：“初次见面，久仰大名，以后合作愉快！”

  
梁任琪伸手握紧：“幸会，年轻人前途无量。”

【END】


End file.
